Behind the set
by isaOMG
Summary: Its all in the title. This is what happens behind the set of Austin and ally. The life of laura and the whole group of r5 together. One big mistake causes everyone something. Read the story to find out more so much more. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. You will be shocked and cry
1. characters

IsaOMG


	2. Chapter 2

Now if you are reading please don't say that I'm bad. I'm a new writer. :-) thanks

Laura maraon- plays Ally Dawson on Austin and ally. Knows that her friend Riker and Ross Lynch likes her. But its all different. ALL different.

Raini Rodriguez- lauras best friend. She know that riker likes laura. She also like riker she is not letting laura get him. You know... keep your friends close keep your enemies closer.

RossLynch- likes laura but like a blond girl. He sees her everyday and every night but he can't help it who does he want. Who?

Rikerlynch- likes laura. In a band with his brothers and sister. He also like someone else. That person has brown hair but one of his band members likes that person too.. Oh gosh

Rocky lynch - in a band with his brothers and sister. Likes laura and he knows that all of his brothers like laura.

RydelLynch - in a band with her brothers and friend Ratliff. She loves Ratliff. One time she sat on him and stayed on his lap for the whole day. Hahahhahhahahahhahah

Ratliff- in a band with his friends and like rydel but like someone else.-

Afterset-

Ross- let's go to my house its kind of closer

Everyone -OK ( not everyone )

Ross's house -

R5 comes down- storime and mark comes down and ryland also come down.

Everyboy looks at laura and jaw drop. Everyboy POV - wow Laura is so cute just like thought. So pretty but looks like everyone else thinks so too . Have to stop them real quick cause she's mine


	3. how it all started part 1

ok im having really hard time leaning to update stories and can u please review. Few people read this story and they dont review so review . so pretty please. thanks...

chapter 3; How it all started part 1

at ross's house-

riker - well hi.

laura- hi im laura . smiles.

ross notices . - well laura and i have to write a song for austin and ally so bye

raini- well what about me

Rydel - well can hang out with me. u do not want to hang out with the boys trust me.

raini - .laughs.

Rydel,s room-

rydel- so how long have you actin.- notices raini not listening-. oh raini did i bored u with my one question

raini- oh no its just that i vant keep stop thinking about some one


	4. how it all started part2

OK I'm a new writer and I hard time trying to learn how to update stories and please review please. OK thanks soooooooooooooooooLet's continue with the story.

Chapter 3 : How it all started part 2

Last time-

Rydel- oh sorry did I bored u with my question

Raini- nope its just that I can't stop thinking about someone

Rydel- omg who is it tell me? Who who? Huh huh?

Raini- *sighs* its your brother riker

Rydel- no no. No.

Raini- what ? Ican't like your brother now? Oh I should have never told u oh gosh damn what's wrong with me.

Rydel- no no no nothings wrong with you its just that ruler doesn't like you ,well not that I know of .

Raini- well who does he like?

Rydel- he likes Laura

Raini-how do you know?

Rydel-he told me that ross showed him of a picture laura and riker came to me and said that he thinks that she is pretty and beatuiful.

Raini-you know what i cant handle this. He does not desevre her she is ugly why does every boy likes her . I'm going to do something to make her life a living **hell.**

**-** meanwhile-

Laura-i didn't know that we were suppose to write a song for Austin and ally

Ross - we don't I just have to tell you something every important.

Laura- oh ok what is it?

Ross- I just want to tell you that I really like you . I liked you the first time I saw you

Ican't help it .

Laura -oh ross I -uh- I...I like you to .

Ross*kisses her*

Laura*kisses back hard*

-riker comes in-

Riker-hey rain I left an- * see laura and Ross kisssing *

Laura: so uh uh w...what happened to raini ?

Riker- she left angry and rydel said revenge doesn't solve anything

Laura: what ? Revenge ? Who does she want to get revenge on?

Rocky- I heard them taking about raini talking to rydel that she likes some boy that she met somewhere . You know I couldn't hear good I don't know what they said so don't ask?

Laura- oh gosh i have to go talk her well bye .

Riker- how could u kiss her if she is your friend

Ross - because she if my friend andI like her.

Riker-bit still

Ross-but still what? What's the matter with you.

Riker-nothing ...nothing *leaves*

* Rydel androcky knows what is up with riker*

Rydel grabs rocky to her room*

Rocky - ow what was that for ?

Rydel-I know that you know what is promble with riker .

Rocky-duh he likes laura.

Rydel- so what do we do now .

Rocky-wait what was the promble with raini.

Rydel-welllllllll...

Rocky-wellllllll... what

Rydel-fine raini has a crush on riker and she want revenge on laura .

Rocky-but that herbest friend how could do that to laura.

Rydel-i know right. What do you think she would do.

Rocky- I don't know and I don't want to know.

Rydel-me too.

Raini-

Calls somebody

?: This is ? Who are you.

Raini- this is raini

?:oh I haven't heard from you in a while

Raini-I haven't heard from you too maia.

Maia:well what do you want?

Raini-i want to make Laura's live a living hell.

Maia: oh no promble

Raini-yes please

Maia- so is she dating someone .

Raini-no not thaI know of .

Maia-then whats your problem .

Raini- the boy that I like he likes laura. And I'm pretty sure that she likes him to.

Maia -whos the guy

Raini- riker

Maia- oh I knew that someone will call me for this .

Raini-so can you help me.

Maia-yes buI need for rriker to like laura more so then something bad happens he will be to sad then you will be there for him and he will realize that your the one.

Raini- I love the sound of that but how are you going to do this.

Maia-likeI said I knew someone will call me for this . I have it all planned out. You just need to make laura and ruler close. And make sure she stays away from my Ross.

Raini-its going to be hard for me but you got it.

-Rikerpov

Oh gosh why did say that Ross could have know that I like Laura

OK thats it. :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) OKk someone finally reviewed . Thanks so if you are reading this please review.

Replies:

Guest:thanks for saying that hope you still read this

Gus


	5. feelings

OK next here you go.

Title : bring to life

The next day ay the austin and ally set-

Laura and ross at lauras dressing room.

While raini secretly watch them.

Laura : OK hey let's sing the song that I wrote , cause we actually need a song. Its werid how yesterday you said.

Ross : yep OK let's sing.

Laura: - _ok the ( ) is Ross OK back to the story-_

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core where I've become numb

Without a soul my spirits are sleeping somewhere cold

Until find it there and bring it back home

( wake me up) - this is part 1

Wake me up inside

( I cant wake up)

Wake me up

(Save me )

Call my name and save me from the dark

( wake me up)

Bid my to run

(Can't wake me up)

Before I come undone

( save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what Im without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

Part 1again

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie there nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love darling

Only you are the life among the dead

Ross :

All this time I can't believe i couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were the right in front of me

Laura:

I've been sleeping for thousands of years

Ross :

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without athought, without a voice , without a soul

Laura and Ross :

Do not let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

The song ended

Ross and laura are face to face.

Raini notices * walks in* : nooooo... I mean no laura we forgot to practice our lines.

Laura : oh yeah.

Ross: well bye .

Laura: but we already practice our lines.

Raini : yeah but let's talk about boys. Who do u like

Laura : wellRoss but riker .

Raini: if i was you I would pick riker .

Laura : why?

Raini: because I think hes right for you.

Laura : maybeI'm going to tell him my feelings

Raini:yeah and I think he likes you to.

Laura :I'm going to do it .

At Ross's house -

Well tthat's it.

Bye:-) :-) :-)


	6. saying feelings

OK next story.

Chapter- 6 : saying the feelings

At Ross house

POV

ra ring bell*

Ross opens the door *

Laura - heyRoss

Ross- hey laur . What do u need ?

Laura - hey can I talk to riker .

Ross - oh sure.I'll go get him .

Ross goes up stairs to riker*

Ross - hey rike- oh hey rydel. * feeling all weird *

Riker- hey ros-* cut of by Ross*

Ross - so rydel what are u doing.

Rydel - oh just talking to riker .

Ross - so...

Rydel- so...

Riker- what do you need .

Ross- oh laura is downstairs and she wants to talk to you.

Riker- whydidn't you say so. * says happily * * runs down **

Ross - so what were u talking about riker .

Rydel - oh just who I like.

Ross - oh well who do u like .

Rydel - well ...

Ross- well...

Rydel - fine itsRatliff.

Ross POV

What ? How can she like him . Ugh ... wait why I'm acting like this . I have a strange feeling when I walked in and why I'm acting so jeasous . What ... I think I like her..

No...I can't like her she is my sister . My only Sister.

End of pov

Rydel -Ross ross .. hello ...

Ross - sorry

OK the next story is all about riker and laura .bye


	7. how dare you

OK the next chapter.

Chapter name - saying feelings part 2

Thank to the people who review .:-)

OK story time

With laura and riker .

Riker : so what do u want ?

Laura : oh um.. today I was talking to raini and she made realized that I like you and I needed to tell you.

Riker : oh really ? Wow I ... don't know what to say.

Laura: oh OK so you don't feel the same bit don't let this effect our friendsh- * gets cut off by riker .

Riker : i do feel the same way . I love you .

Laura: oh riker i love you too. So I guess that were both gf and bf . Right?

Riker : yup . Wait im 21 and you only 17 . I'm overage and your underage.

Laura : oh omg I forgot I guess we have to wait until I'm 18.

Riker: no we just have to date and we won't tell no one.

Laura :OK .

Riker : so see u later .

Laura : u got it.

-Tomorrow at the austin and ally set in lauras dressing room.

Laura: so raini I have to tell you something.

Raini : sure what is it .

Laura : ok dont tell ths to anyone but me and riker are dating .

Raini: omg im happy for you. See i knew that he liked you.

Laura : yup you were right.

R: so why aren't going to tell anyone .

Laura :because I'm underage.

R: oh yeah I forgot.

Laura: yup.

Ross comes in.

Ross: how dare you go out with riker .

Thats it . Story time over until... I don't know bye and reveiw


	8. i dont know what to do

OK story time people . SIT DOWN. Thanks.

Chapter name : I don't know what to do.

Thank to the people who review .:-)

Replies :

Katie - well just relax and read cause like in evry story there's drama.

KarytinaiaAusllyandkick: thanks for saying that and you should write some story's too.

Dugawuga4 : thanks your story is awesome too.

Last time in the story

Ross : how dare you go out with riker.

Now...

R:I think I should go.

Ross :I think that's the best.

Laura :Ross iI know your mad but you don't have yell at her .

R: it okay *leaves*

Ross: sorry about that lauraI didn't mean to yell at your best friend .

Laura : OK so why are you mad then.

Ross : laur liked you first that's not fair .

Laura :I know you liked me first but that doesn't mean that I like you.

Ross : what how dare you that .

Laura :well i just don't like you.

Ross : then who do u like huh... oh wait its riker my own brother . Who else are you going to like. Cause rocky likes you so does ryland, and ratliff. What's next your going to cheat on riker with me , ryland ,rocky , Ratliff, ? Huh? .

Laura *is crying * : no its not like that .

Ross : really cause it looks exactly like that.

Laura : and why are u are talking aboutcheating . I don't cheat on anyone.

Ross : oh really. Remember when my family went on a trip and I wanted to stay so I you came over and we had ... you know that * coughs * making love *coughs*.

Laura : oh... right ... that in the morning we told our self's that we were not to talk about it. And I forgot. But still we weren't dating so I wasn't cheating on you.

Ross : that doesn't mean still did it. We were making love. Your lucky you didn't pregnant. And so I am I wouldn't like to have a girl like you. She would turn out to be a slut.

Laura : *gaps * how dare you say that . Well I guess I have to raise this baby on my own.

Ross : what did you say ?

* raini listing to their talk* : oh gosh I can't wait to tell maia.

Raini calls maia

Raini/_maia _

_Maia : hi who's this._

_Raini : this is raini_

_Maia: oh_ raini long time no see.

Raini : yup i have something important to tell to you.

Maia : oh what is it.

Raini: its about Ross and laura . They was making love.

Maia : omg did you see them.

Raini : no i heard them talking about it.

Maia : this is wonderful


	9. heart breaks

OK story time people . SIT .

Chapter n me : heart beaks and betrayals.

Thank to the people who review .:-)

Replies:

loveslover626 : thanks.

-OK let's begin.

Next week. At lauras house.

Riker - hey laura i dont mean to hurt you but you look bigger .

Laura : yeah I noctied that too. I don't know why.

Riker : hey lets go watch t.v

Laura : ok

Watching hot teen (1)

Some lady talking: today we have some get news about laura.

Laura :what ?

Lady : we have been informed by someone that laura is pregnant. And that she is dating riker Lynch. But that's not all . The baby is not rikers its ross

Laura * crying* : no riker she's lying.

Riker : no how could u fucking cheat on me.

Laura : i didnt i had sex with ross when i wasnt dating you.

Riker : so you cheated on my brother .

Laura : no no no its not like that.

Riker : your a sult. Get out of my life . We are over. *leaves*

Laura *crying * *thinking * who could of done this to me. Who? Wait I told R and she seemed OK.. wait she's always acting weird when rikers around she..she likes him. She did this to me . My own friend this to me. Its time to fight.

Gets a call from a record company.

Person : hello are you Laura.

Laura : yes who is this.

Person:I'm here to give you and r5 a chance to sing in the biggest stage in LA .

Laura:wait me and r5 .

Person: yes each one of guys are going to sing a song .

Laura: ok.

Next week at the concert.

Ross : ok riker your going one your own do well

Riker : will do * sees laura and goes up to her * what the hell are you doing here?

Laura : ohI'm here to perform.

Some person : heyriker your up now.

Riker : ok. Bye guys.

Riker goes on the Stage.

I heard a knock upon my door the other day

I opened to find that death is at my face

The feel of mortal stalking still reverberates

Everywhere I go I drag this coffin just in case.

My body's tremblin sends shivers down my spine

Adrenaline kicks in , shifts into overdrive

Your secrets keep you safe and your lies keep you alive.

Snake eyes every single time , you roll with crooked dice

(Ah)

I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down

You know what if you want to see the full song go on YouTube and put the drug in me is you

I DO NOY OWN THE SONG

THATS IT FOR The STORY.

FOLLOW ME IN INSTAGRAM

EATINGPEANUTBUTTER AND

CHANDLERIGGSNATION

BYE


	10. reviews

OK this is not a story. This is for the people she reviewed.

Thanks ... for some people.

loveslover626 : thanks hope you read this again

Question 42: this site let's me write a fictional story about real people. This isn't real you know that right. So don't tell me shit.. k

Thanks. People.

Follow me on instagram.

Eatingpeanutbutter and

Chandlerriggsnation

Bye


	11. bye

OK this is not a story.

I'm done . I thank the people who love my story. But I can't write stories anymore because of the people who think I'm crappy .

For people who think I'm crappy :

I knowfan fiction. Ok, I've been in fan fiction before . I stopped became i had to focus on school. I never had people say that I'm writing this bad, or that I'm not suppose do this . There is bunch of people who write about the cast of Austin and ally and r5 . They write about the same people but in there version , and so do I. So

To everyone : goodbye and

To people who don't like my story:f*** off


	12. i do or i dont

OK this is not a story.

I'm doing a vote , if I should continue my story or not.

If you want me to countine my story review:

I do

If yodon't want me to continue my story review :

Idon't.

OK that's it


End file.
